


Katsuyu Crossing

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, clingy sasuke, is this allowed to be part of the animal crossing fandom LOL, trapped inside what to do hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sasuke realizes he’s going to have to compete with Animal Crossing for Sakura’s attention.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 37
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo hi guys I just moved back home bc online classes now etc etc hope everyone is staying inside, I’ve been playing animal crossing so I’m at least happy. This could be charasuke I guess? And you can decide if they’re quarantined or not but either way enjoy modern AU with a little role reversal because I always see tweets about girls waiting for their boyfriends to finish playing video games so they can get some attention hahah. And an open to spiciness ending, but nothing explicit because I’m shy /.\

Sasuke sighed as he watched the screen flash in the darkness of their room again. “Didn’t you already do this part?”

“Yeah, but I started over because I wanted cherries as my fruit. I got pears the first time, so like, eh, ew,” Sakura told him without looking away from the screen. “Oh good, my neighbors are cute.”

Sakura had just downloaded Animal Crossing, but Sasuke had a feeling she would be playing for a long time. Which meant he was being ignored. In favor of some talking animals. He was already bored out of his mind.

They had already eaten dinner. He showered that morning. The house was clean. What else was he supposed to do except bother his girlfriend?

He watched the opening sequence repeat itself and Sakura set up her island, Cherry Blossom Island, with gusto. He knew he was whipped when he even found the Animal Crossing version of her to be cute. He didn’t really see the appeal of such a slow paced game, but he could admit it was at least satisfactory in visual appeal. Sakura would have agreed, if the way she repeated “aww” and “that’s so cute” was any indicator. 

Sasuke tried stroking his fingertips up her arm to see if the goosebumps would appear like they usually did. No such luck. 

Sakura’s arm twitched a little, but more in the way like she was shrugging him off. Ouch, he thought. 

“Sorry, I’m fishing! But look how big this one is, it’s my first time catching it,” she said proudly. 

“How..nice,” he said half heartedly. He felt himself pouting, but didn’t let his pride stand in the way of asking again. “Do you know when you’ll be done?”   
  


“Mm, wait a little. I just started.”

Sasuke waited. It felt like hours. She was silent for a long stretch of time, too immersed in the game to notice him sulking. He was so used to her steady affection that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried a different approach, “Is there multiplayer or something?” If he couldn’t beat the stupid game in this petty competition for his girlfriend’s attention, he would play too.

“It’s only one island per console, but if you want your own Switch, we could visit each other’s villages,” she smiled before returning to her routine tree shaking. 

Sasuke resigned himself to flopping back on the bed and scrolling through his phone while he waited. Their bed was awfully comfortable, but he was unbearably  _ bored  _ just laying there by himself. He wanted a kiss from his girlfriend. And maybe something else. 

“Look, isn’t it cute?” Sakura asked later.

Sasuke looked up at the screen to see Sakura’s character dressed in a pale green sweater and white pants. 

“Don’t you have a sweater like that?” he asked hesitantly. He knew it was familiar but…

“Yup, it’s what I wore on our first date,” she said triumphantly. 

“And look where we are now,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“What? Enjoying our time inside together? Reveling in domestic bliss?” 

“Yeah, whatever you wanna call it.” He was fed up. He got up from the bed and picked her up easily from the chair, ignoring her confused protesting, and sat in the chair himself. He pulled her back down with him so she was sitting on his lap. She was light, but strong, so he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her as close as possible. “Play as long as you want,” he mumbled into her hair as he started pressing kisses into her skin at random.

Sakura arched away from him when he reached a ticklish spot, “Ah, I was actually just about to save the game, you see.” 

“Oh, lucky me,” he drawled. 

“I can play longer if you want?”

Sasuke slid his hand underneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin, “I don’t think that will be necessary, but it’s up to you.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said breathily, “I’ll just turn it off now.” 

Sasuke didn’t normally play games; he was always a straightforward person, and Sakura didn’t hide her feelings either. But he liked to think he won this time.


	2. Aoda Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Sasuke likes playing Animal Crossing. So what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I really thought this was just gonna be a one shot but then I thought of this and it’s actually longer than the first part?? but pls enjoy

Sakura woke up to a bed that was colder and emptier than usual. Her mind was groggy, but she still registered faint clicking sounds, like buttons being pressed. Soft music also played close by. 

Reluctantly, she cracked open one eye to investigate. “Sasuke?” she called out groggily. She could make out his form in the pale light of their room, outlined by the brightness of the television screen near the foot of the bed. His hair was still rumpled from his pillow and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he must have been sitting there since he woke up.

“Good morning,” he said without turning to look at her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to look at him more clearly; what was he so intent on? He normally relished being able to sleep in like a lazy cat. Plus, wasn’t it Sunday? He really had nothing to do that required him to be awake before noon. 

She finally peeled back the blankets and sat up, the slight chill of the morning air making her shiver. She crawled across the bed to embrace Sasuke from behind. She took comfort in his warmth and familiar smell. He leaned back slightly into her, but still didn’t turn around. With her arms looped around him, she finally checked out what was on screen.

  
“Are you playing  _ Animal Crossing _ ?” she asked in disbelief. She thought he hated the game, or at least found it pointless. (“Why would you want to play a game where you’re just always in debt?”) He often found ways to  _ distract her  _ so she would abandon the game and pay attention to him instead. 

So why was he running around her island this morning? He swiped at a floating cherry blossom petal, muttering a low, “Yes!” under his breath when he successfully captured it with the net. And to finally answer her question, “Oh, uh, yeah. You said you needed turnips or whatever, right? I got a bunch of them for you.”

Sakura had complained about her irregular sleeping schedule and how she had missed out on certain parts of the game because she simply wasn’t awake to play. The window of time for buying turnips was generous, but she still never managed to catch the peddler. She would fire up the game at her leisure, usually after lunch, so no turnips for her to sell to her favorite little racoons. A missed business opportunity for sure.

But she didn’t think Sasuke had been listening very closely to those rambles. 

“Turnips, huh? And what else?” By the way his eyes were focused on the screen and his hands tightly gripped the controller, she could tell he had more tasks on his mental list. 

“The cherry blossom season is almost over in the game. I looked it up. There are still a few cherry blossom recipes that you need to complete the set, so I went to a bunch of mystery islands to look for the message-in-a-bottle recipes. I’m almost finished, I’m just making sure you have enough of the actual petals.” When he opened up the game, he was really only planning on buying the turnips and going back to bed, but he was enchanted by the sight of the Sakura trees swaying in the wind. He wouldn’t be able to rest until she had all the recipes. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing him a little tighter. Leave it to Sasuke. “I see. Then I have to say thank you, I’m impressed. But why’d you go to all the trouble of collecting them in one go? Aren’t there still a few days for me to get recipes?”

He shrugged, finally tilting his head to meet her eyes, “Because you’re Sakura.” Because she was his favorite person, because she should have all the recipes that matched her name, because he would do anything to make her happy? Something like that. 

“Aww,” she started cooing, “you’re so sweet —”

“Wait! Shh, shh. Do you hear that?” Before Sakura could finish praising him, he cut her off. In the silence of their bedroom, he focused on the game again. A low whistling noise could be heard in the distance. He tilted the view upwards and spotted a balloon carrying a present just on the edge of the frame. “There!”

He scrambled to hop across the river with the vaulting pole and climb up to another level with the ladder. Next time he would build her some better infrastructure, he thought, because this was terribly inefficient. He grabbed the slingshot out of his pockets and aimed. Realizing how close he was to the water, he shook his head, “I swear, if the present falls in the water —”

The balloon burst with a  _ pop!  _ and the present bounced dangerously close to the water’s edge, but ended up landing at the base of a fruit tree. Sasuke exhaled. It was safe. He picked up the present and immediately went to his (or, Sakura’s, really) pockets to open it. 

A DIY recipe. Without hesitation, he selected the option to learn it. He wasn’t one for littering, but if it was an egg recipe, he would throw it in the water. 

But the benevolent Animal Crossing developers decided to smile upon him and grant him the final recipe for the cherry blossom collection. 

He had planned on getting it all done before Sakura even woke up, but having her there to see the final victory was sweet too. He set down the controller and turned to face his beaming girlfriend. “There. Happy?” 

“I’d be happy even if you didn’t get it, but yes, very happy. Thanks again, Sasuke,” she said. “I’m gonna brush my teeth and stuff, then it’s my turn. Okay?” He grumbled; he wouldn’t mind playing a little longer. But he still agreed because it was her island after all. And maybe he should take a break.

* * *

“Sasuke, look! It’s so cute!” Upon returning from the bathroom, she found that Sasuke had crafted all the recipes and all she needed to do was place them or wear them. Soft pink dominated the screen, and even if it felt a little narcissistic, she  _ loved  _ it. 

“You should move the pond in the center, it’ll give the room a focal point,” he suggested very seriously. 

“Oh? And should I put the bonsai and the branches by the door to flank the entrance? Or will that be too crowded?” she teased. She never realized how much of an eye for interior design he had. 

He grunted. “Do what you want, I suppose…But if you’re asking, they should go in the corners and you can put the cherry blossom pile in front of the door so it’s like a doormat.” 

* * *

When they took a break for lunch, Sakura looked up from her plate to find Sasuke staring intently at her. “What?” she blushed.

He shrugged and looked out the window. “Next season we should have a picnic by the trees. You know, kind of like in the game. And I could take pictures of you with the trees. You know, uh, like in the game.” 

She chewed her food so she wouldn’t tease him too much. He was just so cute. She should’ve named her island “Sasuke Uchiha is a big sap” so the entire world would know. “Mhm,” she agreed, “and are you sure it’s because of the game or do you just want to go on a cute date with me?”

He pondered this for a moment, still staring outside. With an annoyingly attractive smirk and bright eyes, he turned to look at her and said, “Definitely the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is ok to be a simp  
> tbh my island and house are both ugly and unorganized LOL but I have a few cherry blossom recipes like the wand and the pond so woohoo

**Author's Note:**

> no to controlling boyfriends yes to clingy sasuke 
> 
> also everyone tell me about your island if you're playing! I have oranges lol


End file.
